A Tale Of Two Princes
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Demyx, the Prince of Damcyan is cursed. The curse involves the royal family of Eblan, especially young Prince Zexion. Will Zexion be able to rid Demyx of his curse, or will he share it? Happy Dexion day everyone! Oneshot, lemon, Dexion


A Tale Of Two Princes

* * *

Happy Dexion Day everyone! This story takes place in the Final Fantasy IV universe, but if you haven't played the game or know the characters, that's alright.  
Ficcage, onwards!

And the Absolutely amazing Blue Pin has gone and drawn the most amazing Ninja Zexion and Bard Demyx pics for this story! I'm telling everyone to go see them because they are so absolutely amazing! And the newest one is of the two of them together!  
http:/ / dream-of-infinity. deviantart. com/ art/ A- Tale- Of- Two- Princes- 212970013  
http:/ / dream-of-infinity. deviantart .com/ art/ Ninja-Zexion-179441943  
http:/ / dream-of-infinity. deviantart .com/ art/ Bard-Demyx-186494043  
Just remember to take out the spaces!

* * *

There was nothing quite like coming back to your own room after being gone for an extended period of time. For Demyx von Muir, crown prince of Damcyan, half a year had been a long time since he had last been in his own chambers. The entire castle it seemed, had been anticipating his homecoming, as there had been a small army of servants waiting for him in the chocobo stables when he had arrived to take his packs and groom his mount, leaving the jade eyed prince nothing but his lute and harp to carry on his back to his rooms. That was only because Demyx refused to allow anyone else to handle the two precious instruments.

In another sign that he had been expected, his rooms had been completely aired out, the curtains opened and fresh flowers placed everywhere. The only things that looked like they hadn't been touched in his absence were his collection of lyres and gitterns, for which he was grateful. The last time one of the servants had come in and cleaned his instruments, he had needed to return all of them afterwards. Carefully slinging the travel cases for his two favoured instruments off of his back and onto the bed, the prince let out a content sigh. It really was good to be back. At his father's insistence, Demyx had been travelling to all corners of the world as a bard by the name of Myde in order to get a better feel of how commoners lived. He had enjoyed his times spent travelling, making new friends, playing music every chance he could, and seeing all these places as everyone else did and not as Royalty. It had been an invigorating experience. Though he was still happy to be home, and the first thing that he wanted was a bath. A true bath with all the hot water he could ever want, without having to rush because someone was waiting for the bathing room, or having to even share the bathing room with other men.

Not bothering to call for a servant's assistance, the prince took himself into the bathing room to soak in the first real bath he would have in months.

It took two refills of hot water before the blond prince felt like himself again. It had been a long six months, though at the time they seemed so short. Slipping on the aqua green robe that was left in the bathing room, Demyx let out a content sigh before he made his way back to his private chambers, planning to get changed before going to search out his father. The sound of soft music floating from his room however caused the prince to stop dead in his tracks. There was only one person who the guards would have permitted into his room at this hour and would have been able to produce such a wonderful melody from the old and battered lute. Breaking into a wide smile, Demyx hurried the rest of the way to his chambers, slowing down as he entered as to not give away his eagerness to see his visitor.

"Your Highness is still a much better player that I can ever hope to be," Demyx said, unable to hide his wide smile as he bowed deeply in respect for the blond man sitting at the single small table to the side of the room. Quickly noticing that the golden coronet was not on the king's head, the prince could barely contain his excitement. No crown meant that this was not a formal visit. He really had missed his father so much.

At the sound of his son's voice, King Edward Chris von Muir looked up with a gentle smile. The boy had grown even more in the past half year, and was looking more and more like his mother with each passing day. Demyx was his pride and joy, and it had been an unforeseen hardship to send him into the world on his own so shortly after his 18th birthday. However, it was an initiation that all of Damcyan's royals had to go through. Edward felt that he had missed enough of his only son's life already as it was, having needed to put the newborn Demyx in the care of one of his family's nursemaids so soon after his birth, but as Tellah had still not known about the boy's birth, Anna and Edward had decided to seek out the sage and tell him everything. However, before they had gotten that chance, Anna was killed and Edward had been unable to retrieve his young son before the Zeromus crisis. When Cecil and company had returned from the moon with the promise that peace was once more upon then, it was only then that Edward had been reunited with his son after missing so many months of his young life. Demyx was his only remaining connection to his beloved Anna and was the grandson Tellah had protected without ever even knowing of his existence.

"Welcome home, my son." Edward's voice was still musical when he spoke, having lost not of its golden tone over the years. The musical talent that Anna had fallen for in Edward had bred true in their son, with Demyx having displayed a love of music from a very young age. Setting the slightly battered lute onto the instrument rack, the blond king rose to his feet ushering for his son to take a seat at the small table laden with fruit, bread, cheese and a glass pitcher that held a deep red liquid. "You must tell me of your travels."

Grinning like a fool, Demyx eagerly took the proffered seat across from his father, quickly pouring them each a goblet full of Damcyan's finest wine, helping himself to a few grapes from the platter. "Don't you have audiences or a council or something though?" Not that the prince didn't want his father here, he just wanted to make sure that the king wasn't putting off his royal duties for the sake of listening to boring travel tales.

Letting out a small chuckle as he held out his glass for a toast that his son met, Edward took a small sip before speaking, "No. we have been expecting you for sometime now and I was to be notified the moment you returned. Audiences are over for the day and the council is on its midseason recess. Therefore we have all night to talk of your travels. I am anxious to hear them.

Father and son spoke at length about the younger's travels around the world. For Demyx, it had been the first time he had been able to see many of these countries from the eyes of the common folk, not as the heir to the throne of Damcyan. For there was no denying that there was a difference in the way you saw the countries. Demyx has also visited their fellow monarchs and several of his father's former companions on unofficial visitations.

"So you have told me of Fabul, Mysidia, Baron and Troia. Why do I get the feeling you are skirting around the subject of Eblan. You did visit there, did you not?" Edward questioned as he refilled both of their wine goblets.

Demyx blushed slightly as he swallowed a bite of cheese, hoping that his father hadn't noticed something like that. Then again, his father was king for a reason, and while he might not be a warrior like King Cecil of Baron, or a great tactician like King Yang of Fabul, Edward was still a king, and a wise one at that. How had Demyx ever though that his father would have missed something so obvious? "Well, I guess that nothing really important happened in Eblan," lied Demyx, averting his eyes in an attempt to avoid his father's gaze.

Edward just smiled a knowing smile, "Did you at least get to meet with the royal family? It had been years since you last saw them, and if I'm not mistaken, Rydia and Edge have a son very near to you in age, and he is living with his father once again." Watching his son discreetly, the king tried to gauge the youth's reaction.

"Yes, I met Prince Zexion," Demyx said, his blush growing deeper and more intense by the second.

"From what I have heard from Cecil and Rosa, the lad was raised for many years in the Feymarch. Apparently it has only been in the last two years that he has come to live back on the surface full time. It truly is a pity that Edge and Rydia were never able to truly be together," Edward trailed off, and now it was time for him to avoid his son's gaze.

"Are you thinking of Mother again?" whispered the prince as he set his goblet down to his the nearly empty platter. He couldn't imagine being so in love with someone so much for so long after they had passed away. Not that Demyx didn't love his mother, or honestly, his mother's memory, but his father had never been able to move on or take another queen. It wasn't as if Edward wasn't a happy man, it was just that after 18 years, you would have thought he would have searched for another woman to share his life with.

A musical chuckle escaped from the King's lips, "No more than usual, my son. It is just such irony that Edge and I have such similar fates set for us. All that Edge ever wanted was to have Rydia beside him, but her ties to the Eidolons prevented her from ever being able to accept the throne and queendom he offered her. Prince Zexion was the only way that they could prove their love and be together without actually being together. I know that Edge was heartbroken when Rydia had to take their son back to the Feymarch when he began to show the innate abilities if a summoner." As Edward continued to speak, his face glazed over in nostalgia. He was in full storyteller mode now, and would probably continue telling his tales until Demyx stopped him. It was something that Demyx had missed the most about his father during his travels, and there was to reason for him to stop the man yet. "Prince Zexion was raised for most of his life away from Eblan and the surface world, receiving the lessons for magic wielders and summoners until his magery was under complete control. There, he was taught knowledge as well, probably spending many hours in the library there and learning all that he could. Unfortunately with that though, being of the Eblan royal line, Prince Zexion should have received ninjistu training from a very young age, something that is traditionally passed along from father to son."

"Prince Zexion did seem more like a scholarly type than a ninja when I met him," Demyx said, easily recalling the slate haired youth of little words whom he only met once.

"Don't let that fool you. Since returning to Eblan, he would have been trained extensively by his father, both as a ninja and to rule. He will be quite a force if the Eidolons answer to him as well as they do to his mother, and if Edge is indeed the one training him in the ninja arts, he will be one of Eblan's finest," Edward told his son, the strange look never leaving his face. "Though, I still can't help but feel for his father, unable to share his life with the one he truly loves all because of status."

There was just something about the way that his father said the last line that caught Demyx's attention. Was Edward keeping something from his son? Luckily music was not the only talent that the prince had inherited from his father. Gathering information was somewhat of Demyx's specialty, especially if it was a subject the person didn't want to talk about. "Is that why you feel such a connection to King Edge? Because you both have to raise sons without your Queens?" Demyx questioned, somehow knowing that that wasn't the only reason.

Taking a long sip of the remaining wine in his goblet, Edward debated if it was time to let Demyx know some of these things. After all, he would have seen so many new things during his journey, so there was the possibility that none of this would surprise him, "Did you know that at one point before Zexion was born, if he had been a girl, you and he would have been betrothed?"

The prince felt his face grow hot once more, hoping that his father was too preoccupied with thought to notice his son's reaction. "Oh, uh, really?" he asked, his voice a few tones higher than it normally was.

Edward just nodded, "Yes. There was a time that we wanted to united our kingdoms through our children." When he saw how nervous his son had suddenly become, the king silently cursed, knowing that his curse had been passed along to his son as well. "Tell me, Demyx. What did you think of Eblan's royal family when you met them?"

"Well," Demyx began, trying to hide his apprehensions at the question, "They were really nice I guess. King Edge is always really pleasant to me and sort of treats me like he does Prince Zexion. Like I am his son too. As for the prince, he didn't really talk much, though he didn't do anything to make me not like him."

"And what of their physical appearance?" Edward suddenly questioned his decision to have wine with their meal. It could cause this to go one of two ways: completely wrong with Demyx hating him, or more likely with father and son having so much more in common.

The scarlet flush spread over the prince's freckled nose, the skin already sun kissed from his months travelling, but it was still obvious that the younger blond was embarrassed by the question. "I, uh, um…"

Setting his goblet down, Edward sat forward to rest his elbows on the small table, resting his chin in his hands. His eyes sought out Demyx's until they finally locked; emerald gazes mirrored as they bore into one another. "The ninja clans of Eblan are descended from Troia's ancestors of which have been said to have no rivals for beauty, both in males and females. Over the generations, that beauty has been passed down along with their ninjitsu. That is why so many of Eblan's ninja's wear face masks, to conceal their devastatingly handsome features until they need to be used as a weapon. Yes, they utilize their looks as weapons as well; I personally have seen Edge do just that with amazing success. We of Damcyan have always been taught to appreciate beauty, be it in a single oasis in the middle of a desert, the simple melody in a complex song, or the absolute beauty in another human. There are times that one finds that beauty in a person of the same sex as oneself. Unfortunately, we of Damcyan's royal family are not exempt from that, especially when it comes to the unsurpassed beauty of Eblan's royal family. In fact, it has been happening so often in so many generations, it is seen as a curse on all princes of Damcyan to be drawn in by the beauty of the ninjas."

Demyx's jaw dropped as his father's gaze never faltered, ensuring that the King was speaking the full truth. How was he supposed to respond to this information? "Even you, Father?"

Edward chuckled, "Yes. Even I was not spared from this curse. However, I was one of the few of our line lucky enough that when I met the ninja prince of Eblan during my time, our feelings turned out to be mutual. Many times that is not the case. Not for Edge and I though. We had met several years before I met your mother, but due to the fact that Edge and I are both the sole heir to our respective thrones, neither of us was able to abdicate or renounce our titles. When we agreed that we needed to continue on with our lives separately to do what is best for our kingdoms, it was just after that that I met Anna and fell in love with her. After Prince Zexion was taken back to the Feymarch with his mother, Edge ended up here. We then chose to pick up where we had left off. Don't get me wrong, I still adore your mother with all my heart, and for that reason I have never taken a Queen. I know that any woman I would take the hand of, I would be forever comparing her to my beloved Anna. What Edge and I have is completely different from that, and because we both have heirs and have no potential suitors, we are safe in continuing on like this, even if there are those who would disagree."

Demyx was thoroughly shocked and taken aback at this information. His father, the King of Damcyan, was in love with the King of Eblan? Even though they were both men? "Can two men really be together like that?" Demyx winced at the slight shake in his voice. Why was he nervous? Or was it hope?

Nodding, Edward felt a slight bit of relief that his son did not hate him for the curse he had no control over. "It is very possible. It is just that not everyone feels that it is natural or should be allowed. Especially when you are in a position of power, it is usually frowned upon because you will be unable to produce an heir. Though it is more common than you may think. Men of status often have a personal retainer or confidant. More often than not, they need to spend obscene amounts of time with that person, and there are times that feelings may develop. Or that person is the one person you are able to, pardon the term, use as an outlet for these feelings that others view as unclean or unholy. Take Cecil and Kain for instance."

"King Cecil and Lord Kain? Really?" the young prince questioned in disbelief.

Nodding, Edward just continued. "Yes, though that is a very special instance. The two of them don't flaunt their relationship, but nor do they hide it. Rosa is also completely aware of it, where as I know that Rydia knows nothing about Edge and I. Cecil and Rosa's son is also experiencing something like this as well," Edward recalled the visit he had with Baron's king last month, the topic of their sons being the main focus of their conversation. "Young Riku has begun training with Mysidia's latest prodigy, a lad by the name of Sora. Cecil is planning to hire Sora on as Riku's protector. Apparently that young man has skill that is equal to that of your grandfather's, and he has barely hit 15. Even after such a short amount of training, Cecil has already sensed the same connection between Riku and Sora that exists between himself and Kain. Childhood friends that develop into so much more."

Demyx just sat back, trying to take in all this information. So it was possible then, he had thought that he had taken ill when he first laid eyes on Eblan's Prince Zexion and had felt the stirrings of attraction deep in his stomach. Now to learn that it was not only a fairly common occurrence for the current royals of the world, but a curse that his father and their ancestors had gone through, it eased the blond prince's mind if only the slightest amount. Though that didn't help steer his mind away from thoughts of the ninja prince.

"Demyx?" Edward questioned after his son had lapsed into a very uncharacteristic silence.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the mental images, Demyx turned to give his father a wide smile, "Sorry, Father. You were saying?"

Edward just smiled softly at his son. "I believe it is time for us to extend a royal invitation to Elban."

* * *

The crown prince let out a heavy sigh as he entered into his chambers after washing up. Tonight had not gone his way. King Edge and Prince Zexion had arrived shortly after luncheon, and that had been when things had started going wrong. When he had been asked to play for the visiting royals, Demyx had broken no less than three strings on his lute. Then, during the feast, when he had been refilling his goblet with the mulled wine, he had spilled it all over himself. All of that was on top of a general clumsiness that the blond had never experienced before. Perhaps his father was correct in calling it a curse.

However, it didn't seem like the Damcyan King was suffering much. Now that he took the time to notice it, Demyx had never seen his father so happy before. Edward certainly had a different sparkle in his eyes when he saw the ninja king. The prince was glad to see that, but it did little for Demyx's own situation.

Zexion had proved that he was indeed more of a scholar and not much of a talker, though that hadn't stopped the blond's chest from aching each time he had laid eyes on the youth of slate coloured hair. Though Demyx knew the younger prince to only be 17, Zexion had the outward appearance of a fully grown man of 25 due to the time he spent in the Feymarch. The ninja prince proved his Eblan heritage as well through a natural grace that only a trained assassin could achieve. There was a magical quality to Zexion's eyes that belayed his connection to the land of the Eidolons, a blue so deep that it was like staring at Leviathan himself. Demyx had only ever seen that quality in one other person in his entire life, and that had been on Zexion's mother, Lady Rydia.

Another heavy sigh escaped the Damcyan prince as he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. How had he managed to make such a fool out of himself? His father had never mentioned anything about this being part of the curse. As he sat there trying to contemplate just how to redeem himself to Eblan's prince, the blond swore that he could feel himself being watched. Was it possible that an assassin had snuck into his room while he had been at the feast? Jumping off of the bed, Demyx made a quick scan on the room, wishing he had thought to light more than just a single sconce light and one bedside candle. Not seeing any intruders right away, the prince cursed at not leaving any weaponry in his room. Then again, one of his father's favourite sayings was 'A battle won is not necessarily a battle fought.' His father was a wise man indeed.

"Run away!" Demyx cried, bolting for the door.

Before he got more than a few steps however, a hand clasp over the blond's mouth and one wrapped around his chest from behind. Panicking, the bard prince began to scream, the sound muffled by the hand. Hopefully it was still loud enough that the guard stationed down the hall would hear and rush to help him.

"Hush, my prince. There is no danger here for you this night," a soft voice whispered into his ear, a voice that Demyx recognized instantly. The hand covering his mouth dropped as soon as the blond prince stopped struggling.

"Prince Zexion?" Demyx whispered in disbelief. The arm holding him still let go enough that blond was actually able to turn around to get a glance of his assailant. The Eblanese prince was standing there, a mischievous light in those intense blue eyes. Escaping fully from the loose hold, the prince of Damcyan turned to fully face his captor. "What in the name of the blue planet are you doing here?"

Zexion moved away from the bard, taking in the sight if the blond royal. Taller than Zexion by nearly a head, Demyx was lean, but had sinewy muscles in all the right spots that proved the skill that he had with short knives and daggers. Dirty blond hair was worn fairly short, the top styled upwards while the back hung over Demyx's neck. None of that had caught the ninja's attention quite as much as the clarity of jade green eyes or the intoxicating tones of the royal's voice when he sang.

"I was sent here by my father," the younger prince told him, "He said that you needed some assistance with a curse."

Demyx felt his face flush at the statement. "Ah, no. I don't think that will be necessary."

Stepping back one more step, Zexion fought the smirk that threatened to break upon his face. Obviously the bard prince was still in denial over this. Zexion was determined to change that outlook by morning. The younger prince was fully aware of this so call curse that affected the Damcyan royal family. Edge had explained it all to his son long ago, telling him not to be surprised if a one day a random invitation came from the desert nation and that if their prince acted clumsily and seem jittery for some reason, that would probably be the reason. The ninja king had also informed the prince that some times that the curse was just a predecessor to something more. His father had no qualms about enlightening Zexion to the true nature of the relationship that he shared with King Edward. After all, the curse of the Eblanese to fall in love with bards of Damcyan affected the royal family as much as the general population. On rare occasions, the affection was mutual between the two, such as in Edward and Edge's case, and would last in someway for the rest of their lives, while others would go no further past one night. Zexion silently hoped that whatever happened between himself and Prince Demyx tonight, it would be more of the former.

"Prince Demyx, please pardon my bluntness, but we both know what is fated to happen between us tonight. Why must you deny the inevitable?" the younger prince said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the blond a determined look.

With an even hotter flush, Demyx began to stutter udder nonsense as he started to take shaky steps backwards until he came to the edge of his bed, the backs of his legs hitting it so unexpectedly that he fell backwards onto the mattress. The sudden movement sent a brief moment of clarity through the elder prince's mind as he took that opportunity to voice his thoughts, "I don't know what you're speaking of, highness." There was still a very obvious shake to his voice, but it still belayed his nervousness to the other prince.

Letting out a sigh, Zexion walked over and sat down on the mattress next to the trembling blond. He had almost forgotten that Damcyan's royal family was as know for their cowardice as for their musical talents. The ninja prince knew that for anything to happen tonight between them, he would have to all but spell it out for Demyx. "I am fully away as to the curse that you suffer from, Prince Demyx. In fact, I know that the true reason for this royal visit is to act upon those feelings that you have developed. Don't be alarmed, but we of Eblan share your fate which is to why our couplings have been permitted for generations. Before you ask, no I don't believe that love between two men is unnatural or something to be ashamed of."

Demyx watched as Zexion spoke, entranced by the soft voice that obviously did not get nearly enough use. If the slate haired youth seemed so comfortable and accepting of this, why was the bard not acting upon it? "Really? You don't?"

The younger prince just shook his head, "No. Remember, I lived nearly half my life in the Feymarch. You learn to be accepting of everything there if you want the Eidolons to answer to your command. Two human men seem relatively normal compared to there. I've seen much more interesting couplings than that. Queen Asura herself has assured me that love is love, no matter the form, species or sex. My mother has very similar views, and is very accepting of King Cecil and Lord Kain, though she is not aware of the relationship between our fathers."

Unconsciously, the blond moved closer to the other prince during the tale, until their thighs were touching, the contact sending a light shiver through each of their bodies. His own voice dropping until it reached a soft whisper, Demyx then turned to face Zexion, their eyes meeting. At that first gaze, their sights locked, sapphire and emerald shining brightly at one another, unable to look away. "Do you promise that this will feel good?" the blond whispered, reaching one hand up to lie along the younger man's cheek.

Finally allowing the small smirk to grace his lips, the ninja prince could only barely believe that Demyx had accepted this so easily. From the reluctance he had displayed earlier, Zexion had figured that it would have taken a lot more to convince the blond. "Of course it will, you highness."

The bard prince just smiled gently, not all of the nervousness gone yet. "Then let's drop the formalities for this night."

Nodding, Zexion leaned in closely to the older you, "As you wish, Demyx." At the casual use of his name, a shiver of anticipation shot along Demyx's spine, with it, a little confidence he never knew he possessed. With a smile, the bard leaned in the last few inches, capturing the ninja's lips with his own. That first step had been both the hardest and the most rewarding. An exotic taste burst forth into his mouth as their lips began to massage one another firmly, each man relishing in the sensations. They pulled away fairly quickly, Demyx panting for breath as he looked over at the smaller youth with a smile.

"Are you ready?" questioned Zexion as he reached one hand up and laying it against the blond's cheek in a mirror of what was being done to him at the moment.

With nothing more than a playful smile to serve as his way of warning, Demyx suddenly pushed the ninja down flat on his back on the bed. "I think I'm ready for just about anything now."

Zexion let out a gasp at the slightly rougher treatment. In all honesty, he had thought he had been the one to make all the moves tonight, something his father had also warned him about, but the bard prince was obviously full of surprises. Feeling the mattress sink down with the added weight of the blond laying down next to him, the Eblanese prince gazed over, watching ever little move that Demyx made. With the hand that continued to rest against the flushed cheek, Zexion moved the smooth face in a little towards him before leaning in the rest of the way himself, their lips meeting in the centre. The kiss this time was most definitely rougher, the two sets of lips crushing together hard enough that the slate haired youth swore that they would be bruised come morning. Without meaning to, the ninja allowed a soft moan to erupt from within him as the blond began to carefully trace the outline of Zexion's lips with his tongue.

Though this was his first time with another man, it was by no means Demyx's first time in a situation like this. Being the crown prince had put him in situations like this in the past with various women. Though none of those encounters had felt so natural or right compared with this. How would he ever be able to go back once he got his first taste of Zexion? As all of these thoughts ran though the bard's mind, his tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, pushing passed the younger prince's lips. Exotic. That was the only way that Demyx was able to describe the intense flavour that had burst over every inch of his tongue as it slid further into Zexion's mouth, examining every available surface that it came across. There was something distinctly spicy about the taste, but nothing the blond could describe other than it being 'Zexion'. When the tongue against his began to suddenly respond and move along the intruding one, it was the bard's turn to let out a long moan.

When a warm hand came up and was placed over Zexion's, it was then that the realization hit him that this was truly going to happen. Not that the ninja had a problem with that. However, as he began to roll over to lay on top of the bard, Zexion was taken by surprise when it was Demyx who made that move first, effectively pinning the younger man beneath him and at the same time taking control of this encounter. That wasn't how it was suppose to be. Growling a little into the kiss, the ninja prince's hands then moved to rest on Demyx's shoulder's, gripping them tightly. Despite his anger, Zexion couldn't deny the incredible sensation that originated from where their chests were now pressed together.

Demyx was the first to break the kiss, pulling away and gasping for air. This was nothing like how he had ever imagined this would feel like, the heat pooling in his stomach and creeping lower at an alarmingly fast rate. He could hardly believe it. A shaky hand slid under Zexion's neck, the blond taking in a sharp breath at the feel of the silky slate hair that tickled his fingertips there. The other hand when to rest on the younger prince's hip, hoping that he wasn't pressing his boundaries with the move.

Zexion just gave the bard a coy smile before hands wrapped around the taller prince's neck and making sure that they were as close as they could be. With a skill that someone so young shouldn't even possess, the ninja began to gently roll his hips upwards into the older youth's. At the first contact, both Demyx and Zexion let out sounds that were crosses between growls and groans. There was no going back or stopping now. The desire was apparent in both men, both in their actions and physically. The blond was thankful that they had both thought to shed their formal dinner wear earlier, leaving the two princes clad in simple breeches and tunics, Demyx's a vibrant shade of sapphire and Zexion's a deep onyx black.

Never disturbing the continuing roll of their hips, the Eblanese prince skilfully removed his soft soled boots, allowing them to fall to the floor off the edge of the bed. The bard let out another musical moan at the sound before hooking his fingers in the top of the smaller man's breeches. It was unspoken between them that they were both eager to be rid of their clothing, a desperation to feel some skin finding its way into their actions. His hips forced themselves up sharply when he felt those fingers inside the material as Zexion leaned upwards and pressed his lips against Demyx's once more, their tongues needing no other encouragement than that to meet one another in the air between their mouths, rubbing against each other in almost desperation.

The older prince sensed all of this in his younger companion and acted upon it. With a single swift motion, Demyx forced Zexion's breeches and undergarments down, causing the ninja to pause his hips at the sudden exposure. There was no other sound in the room other than both youth's heavy panting. The blond had never expected to be going this far so quickly, but he knew that he couldn't stop. No now. The slate haired youth just lay there, trying to get used to the sensation of being exposed like this to Demyx. The air in the room was not cold, but it still fell a little cool on his heated skin and made the ninja prince take in a deep gasp. His body was in a state of full arousal already, his penis proving that by standing erect from his body. Allowing his hands to fall from around the blond's neck, Zexion just laid there as Demyx sat up once more, staring down at the younger man's unclothed form.

The blond could only gaze appreciatively at the ninja's body. There were newfound emotions flooding through Demyx at the sigh of Zexion laid out before him. With a silent smile, the bard reached down and pulled the dark tunic off of the ninja's body, sparing another few moments to drink in the sight of the fully naked prince on his bed. It felt as if he was frozen in time as he was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. Zexion's pale chest was moving rapidly with his heavy breaths while an embarrassed flush began to creep over the younger man's entire body at the scrutiny.

"Demyx?" the slate haired prince whispered, breaking the older man out of his trance like state.

The blond shook his head in an attempt to tear his eyes away from the fully erect penis that stood so invitingly at attention. "Oh, ah, I'm sorry," he stuttered, suddenly becoming nervous of the situation once again.

Zexion let out a breathy amused chuckle, "I assume that you have never seen another man naked and aroused before then?" knowing that that was probably true, the ninja knew that he had to do something to make his partner a little less nervous and make him go back to the way that he was only a few moments ago, with that hint of dominance in his actions. Zexion had liked that. Without his typical over analysing of the situation, the smaller prince brought one hand down to rest on his stomach. With a single breath out in preparation, Zexion then moved his hand down just a little further, wrapping his fingers around his long member, giving it a few harsh tugs and moaning at the much desired friction it brought him. Each pass of his hand along his shaft sent a wave of pleasure coursing through the slate haired youth's entire being, something he hoped that he hoped that Demyx would take over creating soon.

Emerald eyes widened as he watched the other prince pleasure himself, wriggling around for new angles, trying to find the perfect position. Each time that Zexion's hand rubbed downwards along the length, his hips pushed upwards into the heat of his hand. Not wanting Zexion to bring himself to completion, Demyx worked quickly to remove his own clothing, trying to hide his own flush of embarrassment at the thoughts of being devoid of clothing in front of the ninja. A hum of appreciation startled him when he heard it come from the lying man and it only served to make the crimson colour spread even further over the bard's body. Hearing the shaky moan that followed that as Zexion continued to pump at his own erection just caused the blond's own arousal to twitch in anticipation. He wanted this now more than he could ever have imagined wanting something before. Leaning down over the pale youth, Demyx tentively pressed his lips to the ninja's breast bone, giving it a soft kiss.

Zexion rewarded him with a long groan as he began to stroke a little firmer along his length, squeezing enough that a clear fluid began to bead at the very tip. It surprised him just how aroused he was already, and the bard prince had yet to barely touch him. A shudder ran through the younger man as he felt Demyx run his tongue down along his chest in sensual lines, leaving salvia in intricate designs over his heated skin. Matters were not helped whenever the blond would pull back slightly, blowing cool air on the moist skin, the action burning through the ninja's vein's. His senses were all hyper sensitive now, he was aware of everything that even slightly touched his skin, especially the hard shaft that was pressing firmly against his thigh.

"Demyx…" he breathed out, increasing the speed of his hand as he felt that heat began to pool just below his groin, flaring up when the older youth latch his lips onto one small pink nipple, alternating between sucking on it and blowing short breaths onto it, making the slate haired prince squirm even more in an attempt for more friction. One thing was for sure though, even to Zexion's arousal clouded mind. Music was not the only talent that the bard's mouth possessed. Though the prince was becoming too desperate to feel that talented mouth on his engorged penis, the younger prince knew he wouldn't be able to last if he did. "Gods above, Demyx…I'm so close…" he trailed off as the bard allowed the pert nub to fall from between his lips with an audible pop.

Looking up at the ninja with half hooded eyes, the blond then moved away from the slate haired youth, earning a growl of contempt at the movement. Sending what he hoped was a seductive smile to the younger prince, Demyx moved up on the bed until he was next to his nightstand. Pulling open the top drawer, he pulled out a small vial of oil that his father had given him with only the words of he would know what to do with it when the time came. When he had first received it, the bard prince had been confused, but now he seemed to know exactly what his father had been talking about. "Spread your legs apart," whispered Demyx as he crawled back down so that he was lying next to the younger man's legs once more.

Cobalt eyes went wide at the instructions, the shock enough to cause Zexion's hand to fall from its position on his penis. This was definitely not supposed to be happening this way. However, the more he thought about it, the more intrigued the ninja prince became at the thought. 'What do I have to lose? We'll just switch if this happens again,' Zexion thought to himself as his legs slowly parted. 'No. Not if. When.' He amended in his mind, a small smile coming to his face.

Unsure of what had caused Zexion to start smiling so suddenly, Demyx popped the stopper out of the small tube, before pouring most of the contents onto one hand, spreading it around generously. "Maybe this will work better if you, um, propped yourself up a little?" the blond said quietly, that slightly nervous shake back in his voice.

Chuckling a little at the adorable nature of the blond, Zexion moved up to the head of the bed, remembering to spread his legs as was requested of him. Wrapping both hands around behind his knees, the ninja took in a sharp breath of anticipation as he watched Demyx move up closer to him.

The blond took in a loud breath of his own as he watched Zexion's legs spread apart, giving him a view of everything with this new position. Letting out a single nervous chuckle, the bard moved so that his chest was pressing against Zexion's side, "Are you ready for this?" he whispered, his resolve wavering slightly when he thought that this younger prince might not want it done this way.

Wrapping one arm around the taller man's neck and pulling his in close, the ninja prince allowed their noses to rub together gently. "I have been prepared for this since the day that I received the invitation to come here."

Smiling softly at the statement, Demyx moved enough so that his lips pressed firmly against the slate haired princes, drawing him into another deep kiss that did little calm the raging inferno that burned through each man's body. With shaky fingers, the older youth finally touched the warm skin of Zexion's backside, sucking the younger prince's tongue into his mouth at the same time. When he felt no unpleasant reactions coming from his partner at the touch, Demyx moved his oil slicked hand to the dip between the two gloriously round globes, maybe later after all of the awkwardness that came with first time was gone, he would explore the smaller body more thoroughly. After everything so far, Demyx knew that there would be many more next times, starting with later tonight. As the digit travelled up along the crack, Zexion broke the kiss to take in a sharp breath, it hitching once more when the slippery finger touched the small pucker of overly sensitive skin that served as an entrance to his body.

Blue eyes slid closed as the single finger rubbed gentle circles around the rosebud, coating it with the herb scented oil. Zexion had never expected that he would be so tense for all of this. He had been trained to remain calm in any situation, but his trainer probably hadn't considered a situation like this to arise. Willing his body to relax a little, Zexion couldn't help gasping when he felt a single finger slip into his rectum easier than he had expected. Demyx tried to make him feel more comfortable by pressing soft kisses to the ninja's forehead. The digit remained in the warm channel, allowing the younger prince to adjust his body to the intrusion. It did feel odd at first, but Zexion could feel it pressing against his walls and that sent a dull throb of pleasure up his spine, cutting through the fading pain that had come with the penetration.

When he felt the younger youth's breathing steady out once more, the blond slowly began to move his finger in and out of the tight warmth. He watched Zexion's face intently, watching for signs that the ninja was in pain. Luckily though, there was a single indication of even discomfort as he started to rub intensely at the velvety walls. The slate haired youth moaned loudly at the new sensation, his hands squeezing tightly at his legs as he still held them apart. When Demyx suddenly began to probe at his anus with a second finger, Zexion swore that he felt his rectum begin to pulsate in anticipation. The digit slipped in easily along side the first, the two continuing to stroke at his inner walls.

The younger prince couldn't hold back the moan he felt bubbling up from deep inside of him as Demyx began to pump his fingers in and out of the heated passage, spreading them further and further apart, working to stretch Zexion's entrance in a bid to cause him as little pain as he possibly could. With a determined care, the bard scissor his fingers, all the while still watching the many different expressions that the normally stoic face adapted whenever Demyx did something different. They all were absolutely amazing to watch, but none of them compared to the one that Zexion made after he moved his fingers in one such way. The ninja's entire body jerked suddenly with an intense moan, causing cobalt eyes to go wide.

"Demyx," the younger prince panted, "do that again."

With a sly grin, the blond complied, pressing against that one particular spot again, and receiving the exact same reaction from the ninja prince. Repeating the action several more times as Zexion's body continued to writhe in pleasure, the bard couldn't help but notice that the slate haired youth was starting to roll his hips into Demyx's hand, probably in an attempt to push the fingers deeper into his body. Without thinking of consequences, the older youth quickly removed his fingers from Zexion's rectum. As expected, that brought forth a frustrated growl from the ninja. When Demyx brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking the new flavour off the long digits, Zexion just groaned at the inexplicably erotic display.

The small pink tongue trailed up and down the thin fingers, savouring the mixed flavour of the oil and an essence that could only be Zexion. Looking up at the ninja prince, Demyx just chuckled with a blush. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. So, how do you want to do this?"

This time it was Zexion's turn to give a sly smile, letting his legs fall down, wincing a little at the soreness behind his knees and the bruises that would most likely be there in the morning from his fingers. Without saying a word, the ninja pulled Demyx up to lay beside him on the pillows before moving off of them himself with his natural grace, feeling Demyx's gaze burning into him. "We're doing this my way," he finally whispered, making sure that the blond was sitting upright. He knew what position he wanted to do this in, from a single piece of non-sarcastic advice his father had given him. The ninja then turned himself around, giving the blond a full look at the back of his body. An appreciative moan escaped Demyx at the sight and strong hands instantly grabbed firmly onto Zexion's hips.

The younger man gasped at the touch, surprised at the calluses that he felt brushing against the smooth skin of his hips. How had he not noticed them earlier? He had never expected to feel something like that on the bard's hands. Then again, it did all make sense, the skill he had with his various strings instruments would have resulted in the rougher skin. Those calluses helped to remind Zexion that this was all indeed real. Everywhere those fingers touched, Zexion felt as if his skin on fire. The two princes moved together to position the slate haired you with his back pressed firmly against Demyx's chest, sitting on the blond's firm thighs, the long erection pressing against his crack.

"Are you ready, Zexion?" whispered the bard as the ninja prince's head lolled back to rest on Demyx's shoulder. With a shaky nod of his head, the younger man lifted his body upwards, glad for the tight grip that the blond had on his hips for support. Nothing could have prepared the Eblanese prince for the sensation of the older man's penis pressing firmly against his entrance. He had never been the nervous sort, but suddenly Zexion was feeling slightly nervous about all of this. Demyx must have sensed this some how and began to hum a nameless melody into the ninja's ear. That little action sent a warmth spreading through the younger man's body that calmed him right down. Reaching an arm up to wrap around behind Demyx's neck for support, Zexion then slowly began to push his body down, the stiff member pushing into his stretched entrance. Tightening his told around the blond's neck, the ninja winced at the expected shot of pain that exploded up his spine at the initial penetration.

Feeling the man in his arms begin to shake and pant heavily, Demyx just continued to hum, hoping that the musical tones would help relax the slate haired youth a bit more. With even only the tip of his penis buried inside of Zexion's anus, the blond had to hold back a moan. It was so amazing, the tightness and the pressure. As much as he wanted to just push harshly into the smaller body, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Zexion in anyway. All he could do was support the ninja as he attempted to calm him body and slide down ever so slowly on the bard's length.

Each inch that he took into his body sent a swell of fire burning through Zexion's being that was a mix between being pleasure and painful, though it was more along the lines of pleasure thankfully. Taking in a deep breath, Zexion lowered himself even further onto the hard erection, gasping at the fullness that claimed his body. Demyx hadn't seemed that big before, but now that he was actually inside the ninja's body, the slate haired man felt he had to rethink that initial analysis. With a single push downwards, he realized that blond was now buried inside him up to the hilt. Letting out a breathy chuckle at that point, the ninja remained motionless for a few moments to allow his body to adjust.

Demyx took in a sharp breath when he was finally fully sheathed inside Zexion's body. The duel sensations of heat and tightness threatened to overwhelm him as he moved one hand up from the younger prince's hip to wrap it around his chest. "Take all the time you need," Demyx whispered before be began to trail soft kisses along the youth's face and neck, gently making his way up to Zexion's ear before taking the small fold of skin into his mouth, running his tongue over the curl.

Panting heavily, the younger prince shifted slightly against the body behind him, inadvertently causing Demyx to hiss at the movement. At the unrestricted sound, Zexion felt the majority of the tension leave his body and his lips turned upwards in a smirk. He was ready. Bracing his feet against the mattress with his knees bent, the ninja prince began to lift his body upwards, causing the blond's penis to slide partially out of his rectum. The new sensation was amazing and brought forth a loud moan from Zexion. With no thought, he forced his body back down, impaling himself on the length once again. Moaning out loudly as the head of the blond's erection brushed against his inner walls, creating a new friction that the younger prince had never felt before, the ninja knew that he needed more of this. Repeating his movements over and over, Zexion continued to moan and gasp every time that he drove himself down onto the stiff shaft. However, all of that was trumped when Demyx began to roll his hips upwards to meet the smaller body with every thrust.

Demyx couldn't believe the constricting heat that wrapped around him, or every reaction that was escaping the ninja in his arms. They moved together with every movement, neither man finding any desire to stop or slow down. They thrust together with vigour, their pace increasing with each passing moment until they had themselves worked into a frantic frenzy, wanting to feel as much of the other prince as possible. The blond was panting heavily as he finally found Zexion's lips once more, engaging the younger prince in a heated kiss once more, one that matched the intensity of their hips. Holding tightly onto the ninja's chest, Demyx took his other hand off of Zexion's waist, slipping it around to the front of the smaller body and taking a hold of the hard penis that bounced along with their movements.

"Demyx!" Zexion cried loudly as he felt those wonderfully callused finger wrap around his length and begin to pump it in time with each roll of their hips. Up and down his shaft the fingers ran, squeezing tightly every time the ninja was fully impaled. Leaning forward against the arm around his chest, Zexion gasped with each thrust into his body as unmatched pleasure exploded through his body unexpectedly as the bard's penis made direct contact with exactly the same place as his fingers had earlier. Each thrust in produced the same reaction and the ninja just continued to ride Demy with a passion he never though he possessed.

With younger prince's rectum squeezing his length so harshly, the blond knew he would lose it at any moment now. Zexion's body pulsated around him, the slickened hole gripping on to his penis and trying to draw it further and further into the smaller body. Coupling that with the reactions that the ninja was producing both physically and vocally, it finally destroyed the tenuous control that Demyx had on everything. "Zexion! I…can't, I can't hold it…it back anymore!" he exclaimed, his thrusts becoming erratic and almost feral. With a hard squeeze to the slate haired prince's penis and short fingernails scratching along the pale chest, Demyx cried out once more in ultimate pleasure, burying himself deep into the smaller body with a cry as his body suddenly released his seed into the ninja's channel, thrusting upwards with each stream that burst forth.

At the added warmth and additional pressure on that one certain spot deep inside him, Zexion vision began to black out as he too lost his grip on his sanity, his body giving out several hard jerks, his penis pulsating as his own ejaculate was released, dripping over the strong hand that still wrapped around his length. Their movements became almost lethargic after their shared orgasms, movements now slow and deliberate as they worked to milk every drop of the essence out of the other, their breaths coming in unison. When Demyx was sure he had coaxed everything he could out of Zexion's penis, he collapsed backwards against the pillows, closing his eyes in an attempt to rid his vision of the white spots that danced there and threatened to take over. He pulled the ninja back up against his chest, laying like that with him as he tried to get his wits back about him.

Zexion was in no better shape, fighting off the blackness that was beckoning him into oblivion. Why would he want to go to that cold darkness when he felt so at peace here in Demyx's arms? It didn't need to be said aloud, but both princes knew that this was not going to be a once in a lifetime occurrence. If anything, it would be something that even their father's would be jealous of. A small smile graced the ninja's lips as his heartbeats began to return to a more normal and subdued rate as the bard prince finally let his now flaccid penis fall from his grip, lifting the hand up to his lips. Like before, Demyx's small pink tongue escaped out, licking every single drop of the milky white substance off of his long digits with flourish.

"Why must you taste everything?" Zexion whispered, an embarrassed flush blossoming over his cheeks, intensifying ten fold when he realized that the blond was still buried inside him and had no intention of pulling out of his body anytime soon.

Demyx just chuckled that melodious chuckle of his as he removed the final drop from his finger. "Because I want to remember everything about this night. The tastes, the smells, the sights, the sounds, the sensations. Everything." The normally silky smooth voice was rough with huskiness that only made Zexion's flush deepen. "Besides, it's really tasty."

Shaking his head, Zexion leaned back and closed his eyes, intent on finding a peaceful slumber. Though at first they had been told that they were cursed, the two princes could hardly think of this as a curse any longer. If this was what it would take to keep relations between Damcyan and Eblan friendly, both princes were happy to fulfill their royal duties. With a small smile as he heard Demyx's soft snores behind him, and the fact that even those snores held musical tones, Zexion was hit with a thought.

How was he supposed to get around without his father figuring out all the details of tonight?

Edge was a good father, and had known exactly what would happen between the two princes this night, but when he inevitably found out the role of each youth during their first escapade, he would tease his son relentlessly. After all, the ninja king had told Zexion that the Bard royals were notoriously compliant and rarely showed any dominance. After all, he spoke from experience. However, Zexion was content and happy with the way that things had turned out tonight.

It just meant that they would have to switch it up next time.

* * *

PS….Zexion's Daddy bottoms most of the time as well, hehehee…

Whew…just made it. I hope everyone liked this story! I have to admit that FFIV is probably one of my favourite in the series, I have always loved it and it has my first OTP in it, Cecil and Kain, lol. I was 8 playing with my cousin and looked over at him after we beat it for the first time and asked him why did Cecil end up with Rosa when it was obvious that he was more in love with Kain. And from there, I came to love the two Edwards, Edward and Edge, and then I noticed the last time I played through the game just how alike Edward and Demyx were…blond, cowards, run away all the time, fight with stringed instruments, green eyes…the list goes on, lol. Then I came up with that Zexion could have been the child of Edge and Rydia and came up with this plot. I'm so glad I was able to get it up in time!

I wanted to say thanks to Tifa-san for looking over this story for me, and Pahoyhoy, i miss you so much already my love! Also, I hate doing this, but I would love if someone would be so kind as to draw me a picture of bard Demyx and ninja Zexion. If anyone is interested, plaese pm me and I would be more than happy to write you a oneshot in return! Thanks again for everyones continued support! I'm off to work now, until next time!


End file.
